Keeping Enemies Close and Lovers Closer
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Keeping enemies close means you have to keep your lover closer in order to protect her.


Title: Keeping Enemies Close and Lovers Closer

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"That's the fifth time this week!" said by The Sistina Duke who's all worried about his adoptive sister who's the heiress of the Farnese family, the pink haired lady looked down as she felt scared to leave her adoptive brother's castle.

"Are you okay, though?" the Duke's wife asked the lady and she nodded yet she was left still shaking.

"I-I'm fine, the crash did not hurt me much… although my driver is in critical condition" she looked sad thinking about the people who gets caught up with what's happening.

"What matter's is he's alive and he'll survive, they're giving him the best care, alright?" assured by the Duke's wife.

"Love?" Theo called for his wife, "Do you remember the fellas who came to my assistance with your rescue, correct?" asked Theo.

"Oh… Koudi Hizuri and the boys?" she blinked.

"Yes… and I have their contact, they might be able to keep Priscilla safe" he suggested.

"That would be best" Siluca approved, while the poor Priscilla is still shaken.

Upon hearing loud roars of engines outside the castle, Theo and Siluca went out to greet the people they asked for help.

Siluca awed at the vehicles parked, all were modified and looked so much like her husband's own heavily modified ranger truck. Although sports cars and armored truck tailed the two bikes.

Familiar guys came out the vehicles wearing the same kind of clothing style as her husband's; leather jackets and thick cargo pants matched with thick brown heavy duty boots, one guy however went out the armored hummer and greeted Theo with a hug, he did the same to Siluca.

"Thanks for coming, Koudi." Theo spoke, "Priscilla, a close friend of my family and she's like a sister to me is being targeted, and she had been attacked five times this week, we have a small lead who might have attacked her but we don't further know and can't confirm" Theo added.

"I see, we'll meet out with the baby and we'll assign a sitter" Koudi jest and Siluca giggled.

Theo brought them to his study, his wife Siluca took her place at Theo's own expensive leather executive chair, "All we know is that the one that's targeting Priscilla is a person close to her late father, we have no idea who but we have a lead that the person is within reach of the family and the person has grave interest of the family's power and wealth" Siluca explained.

"Ah! Fellas, meet Priscilla!" said Theo to the boys when Priscilla went in the office with Theo's own men in service.

The boys turned to look at the cute pink haired girl except one who's busy with his tablet, "And thanks for watching over her for the day, Lassic and Moreno" Theo thanked them.

"Anytime boss" called by the two chuckling men.

"Anyways, well… since you already filled us in with much information, we know how to start, actually it was much enough" Koudi thanked Siluca, "Jamil, you're up" he called for their tech guy who gave him a thumb's up.

"Check every close information linking on Ms. Farnese, starting from her family up to the last janitor of her company and the same time their family maid, got that?" Koudi ordered.

"Copy" replied Jamil.

"Now then to decide who's the babysitter" with that said everyone looked at each other.

"I'm on paternity leave" Theo put his hands up, "No offense but I promised my wife" he pointed at Siluca who's laughing.

"Off to Jalucia with my girl for a whole week, I can't" another spoke, the one who has a ling scar blinding his other eye.

"I can't I promised my grandmother I'd be home for the family gathering, I've been out for a whole year" another brunnette guy spoke.

"Seriously, Kuran?" they turned to him.

"What? I like her turkey okay? You agree because you also had one" they all agreed except Siluca who hadn't joined them yet.

"I can't, I got so many unfinished drones" Jamil spoke.

Everyone has their own excuses when, "Well there is one guy with no excuse, Rachester, you're up" clearly the guy did not notice since he's busy with his tab and earphones hooked to his ear.

Koudi pulling his gun out trying to shoot him, Theo stopped him, "My twins are sleeping, you can't" Koudi apologized and returned his gun where he had pulled it off, Siluca rolled her eyes at Koudi.

"No guns in my house" with that said the boys put their palms up as promised, one of the boys who's wearing a slipper threw it to Rachester hitting him at the head, Priscilla was startled and jumped a bit when Rachester snapped his head upset and pulling his headphones down.

"Rachester, you're up for babysitting duty" called Koudi and Theo and Siluca seemed amused knowing how quiet and gentle the guy is.

The poor man looked shocked with his jaw dropped from the shock, "Wha?" he asked with his eyebrows pushed together.

"Rachester, meet Ms. Farnese, Ms. Farnese, meet our sniper and quiet guy Charles Richard Patrick Rachester the third" pointing at the blonde.

The guy only awkwardly waved his hand and looked confused, "For the love of everything, say something" said the boys.

"Boys, my twins are sleeping!" Siluca groaned and Theo chuckled.

"Right, Theo's a dada now" they joked.

"You got babies?" Rachester finally spoke out of shock.

"I'm going to smack you right in the head of you continue that" sighed Koudi, "Anyway, back to the mission, you are to watch over Ms. Farnese, she's in danger and had been attacked five times this week already" he continued to fill Rachester with information, "Kuklo is out going to Jalucia with Sharle, Katsuki's off to visit his girl in some dark hole, kidding…" he said when Katsuki glared at him, "Kuran, Tsukimori, Nakahara and I are off to our grannies for food… and you're the only guy left… so there is no saying no on this" he declared, "And I forgot, Ahkmiid is still finishing some few drones for us."

"Okay…" he replied.

"That was fast" they said.

"Well, better get to know your charge Charlie…" Theo patted him, "We trust you with her alright?" and Rachester nodded.

* * *

Three days had passed and they fell on a cycle, however Priscilla might think the guy is paranoid but his security has proven to be effective, he would check his car every inch before leaving, as she had told him that her car was planted with a bomb, her previous driver was also a person paid to kill her and so on. He also decided that she is to stay at his place just to take close precautionary measures, since it was a good move that no one knows where she is staying and the same time avoidance to all the danger that can come, she is to not to tell anyone about her current location.

Currently heading to her company for a meeting, dressed in her modest white with gold dress down to her knees she sat quietly beside Rachester.

All heads turned upon their stop, a man in black fitting cargo pants matching his white dress shirt black tie secured by a gold necktie clip and matching black lace up combat boots, heling down a petite and sexy woman in white modest dress hidden under the oversized leather jacket, she was carried down because of the huge built of the modified Gurkha F5 truck, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" and he assisted her in making sure she is safe, Priscilla getting to know the quiet bodyguard for a short while, he's a big teddy bear.

All eyes at the new company Chief being escorted by a huge blonde man, even he looked ragged despite his clean get up, face full of bear like beard, sporting his military faded undercut, although as Priscilla would describe him is cute.

When he safely escorted her to the meeting hall, he stood outside the door and guarded, female employees kept on eying him and trying to seduce however he was cold as an iceberg and stood quietly and in form, legs slightly spread and arms at his back, it wasn't even thirty minutes when the sweet lady called his charge came out worriedly to check on him.

"No, ma'am I'm fine here" he spoke.

"No you're not, standing for thirty minutes is tiring, come inside" she persuaded until to the point she pouted, "Richie" with his second name said he looked at her startled changing his expression, "Please?" he sighed and followed her.

The board who's in meeting with her shivered seeing the huge man as he stares everyone in intimidation, she took her place again like the man's scary effect does not affect her, after the meeting was finished she headed back to her office since she has work piled up, the employees can see them both through the full glass wall yet can't hear them, "You know, no one called me Richie"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"No… it's okay, I mean it's nice being called something else, it makes you special" she blushed after he said it.

"Well, then can I call you Richie?"

"Feel free" he replied.

* * *

For weeks he had been taking care and protecting her, they grew closer, he did not mind her being around because she knows how to give space and the same time when to be quiet and speak, however every time he would be around the same time as the man who's a close covenant with the CFO and her father, he made a call to Jamil to run some information with the man but he seemed clean however Rachester can't be sure so he would keep him close under his own judgment.

"Richie?" she called to him in a little awkward manner.

Rachester then went to her aid when she peeked from the bath all red, "I forgot the towel, can you hand it to me please?" with that hsaid he flushed a bit and gave it to her, "Thank you" and he nodded in reply.

It wasn't the first when Rachester who rushed in shirtless to be in her rescue, the first time was when he was in the middle of his bath and she scream after seeing a mouse which is Jamil's gerbil pet that got loose, wearing nothing but a loosely tied towel ready to fall off poor Priscilla had to see his eight specks in a wet manner, hair with a little shampoo.

Heading to her office she wondered why he brought a guitar along until he started playing it while she was working on some papers that needed to be signed for approval, "You've been down lately so…" he flushed and hid his reddish face.

"Thank you" she smiled, "Though you're really good at playing it" she added, "Can you always play it?" she smiled at him, and for the first time the others saw his smiling face.

"Sure"

* * *

Priscilla squeezed out the cute sides of the soldier and one of it is that he is afraid of cockroaches, both were trying to escape the little crawler while he starts spraying bullets to the insect while carrying his charge over his thick arm.

"Morning" he greeted and brought her breakfast on bed.

"Morning, smells nice" she yawned.

"I made you your favorite" he told and placed the tray on her lap.

"Thank you"

"Sorry about last night, does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really, besides we were both a little drunk and I gave you my permission" she smiled and gently caressed the man's check and kissed him.

"You sure you're okay with me?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm hundred percent sure" she smile, Rachester leaned in to kiss her again when his phone rings.

"Hold on" he gave her a short peck on the lips and reached for his phone over his night stand.

With a short conversation with Jamil and Koudi from another line, it was confirmed that the man Priscilla calls uncle is the one who plans to kill her, it wasn't a great weekend morning after she knew about it, looking down she was about to cry knowing one of her trusted family friend betrayed her and her father.

"He killed your dad" he spoke and she cried, he reached to comfort her only for them to end up cuddling back to bed, she laid on his bare chest while he continued to massage her head with one arm and kiss her forehead, "You might have lost him, but I'm here, I promised you that I'll protect you right?" he asked and she sniffled nodding.

"Good that you know" he smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be with you" and they cuddled back to sleep again knowing its Saturday.

Later that lunch time, Rachester went down to his garage to add more upgrade to his truck and load it with his ammunitions, "Lunch?" Priscilla went in to give him some food, she wasn't aware that Rachester is speaking with his friends Jamil and Koudi, over the video chat on his laptop.

"Thanks" he leaned in to give her a thank you kiss leaving the two guys jaw dropped and both are about to bombard him with questions when.

"I knew this would happen" laughed Jamil on the other line.

Giving Rachester and the other guys some few rundown with further information regarding the enemy, Priscilla learned that her 'uncle Bishop' is part of a criminal ring and after their fortune especially her father's property, however he is now in the hit list of the boys considering he is part of the organization they are after, "There will be three head of organization that would attend the party, Rachester you suit up and escort your woman, camouflage and make sure the targets are in line" with the instructions Priscilla made sure that she and her man would match as well.

* * *

Monday morning, Priscilla needs to report first before her preparations for the party, however she can't get things done until the man behind her moves since she's being spooned tightly, his beard tickles her neck but loves the sensation especially when he goes down her thighs.

Her deep breathing soothes her and lulls her back to sleep, but she needs to get things done so she had to break his sleep, "Richie?" she called to him and she received a kiss to her neck which made her hitch a breath, "Richie, big boy, please wake up… I need to report to office" she called and he finally went awake and she gave him a kiss good morning.

They exchange I lover yous until he carried her to the bath with his reason for 'water conservation' only to end up wasting water.

However that evening, Rachester cleanly shaved and for the first time she saw his bare baby face, "I'm gonna miss your bushy face" she pouted and he chuckled and kissed her nose.

"I'll grow it back" he told and she smiled in return, clad in three piece tuxedo matching her white long sleeve, backless dress, Priscilla already used to their usual dressing up routine, she took his gun placed over their night stand and inserted it on his shoulder holster and gave him a kiss leaving a kiss mark on his cheek.

Driving to the venue with his luxury armored car, like always he helped her down, the party being celebrated not for the company but for Priscilla who's celebrating her twenty-first birthday, the day was special not because people joins her to celebrate but her man gave her a diamond ring with a proposal that came with it, her bodyguard, turned lover became her fiancé.

"All in place" spoke Rachester over his earpiece and he heard an affirmative call, he turned to Theo who's present and mingling with his other friends, he's with is wife Siluca for cover, both gave a knowing look and waited for the proper signal for the arrest, "Stay close" he whispered on Sistina language which she understood and nodded, the couple laced their hands together to send off the message she's not open on their ridiculous and boring flirting anymore.

Upon the sound helicopter the couple knew it was the signal, windows broke after the infiltration of Rachester's squad, in protection, Rachester wrapped with his body to protect her from glass debris and he pulled out his gun as well, Theo did the same to Siluca in protection and pushed them to safety, they made the arrest for three people quick, Rachester pointed the gun to the man called 'Bishop' and pinned him down the floor.

"You'll hear from my lawyer!" he protested trying to fight back on the six foot-six man with a body structure of a heavy weight boxer.

"Oh… and you'll hear for the Union's judge as well, you know for killing off my future-father-in-law" he told and hit him with the back of his gun to make his point to shut up.

His squad were all giving him amused look when Theo spoke, "Married guys and ones with partners gave our love ones the privilege of driving our beloved vehicles, did he already let you?" teased Theo.

"Actually he taught me how to drive and I got his keys" after Priscilla spoke of it and showed the keys as her point, the boys burst out laughing knowing their quiet friend and the one who they least expect to have some girl is already whooped by the equally quiet and sweet lady.

With the arrest done, Priscilla's threats stopped and she can go around freely, however since she and Rachester are now together they decided to move out his apartment and get a new house, Priscilla who has bad memories to her own home had an easy decision, now both moved out the apartment and lives in a new place by the beach front of Altirk, one with a wide garage and has a wide drive way with garden.

Siluca with her twins are out with Sharle, Victoria, Haruka the wife of the boys' Military Director, they were all amused when Priscilla arrived pulling over Rachester's truck in front of them, for a sweet and soft looking woman, she was driving something a big man would have, but then again she loves the car since it was the first one she had ever learned to maneuver.

"Is he okay with you going out alone?" asked by Share in amusement.

"Don't worry, the boys distracted him" she giggled.

"Oh look! Theo just sent me this" and Siluca showed everyone a ridiculous photo of the boys where they are in the Rachester-Farnese living room all guns were out trying to look for a cockroach that had seemed to spook three boys including Priscilla's man.

"For big guys like them, they are really scared with such tiny creatures" giggled Siluca and Priscilla.

"But those tiny insects are scary" Priscilla countered and the girls laughed at her remark.

~END~


End file.
